Wish I Had an Angel
by Rose Mistress
Summary: Yami is the Vampire King, Yugi a young angel thrown into a life of slavery by his charge. When they met the first time, a forbidden love brings them together and a bond is created between a vampire and an angel.
1. Vampire King and Abused Angel

Zypher: For those that have wondered where this story went to, it got deleted because it was in script form since none of the other suggestions made sense so I posted it back up but I probably won't add the song but for those that have read it before knows my inspiration for this one, maybe even two-shot story.

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh or Nightwish's "Wish I Had and Angel"

Summary: Yami is the Vampire King, Yugi a young angel thrown into a life of slavery by his charge. When they met the first time, a forbidden love brings them together and a bond is created between a vampire and an angel.

* * *

Wish I Had an Angel

* * *

In the darkest parts of Domino City, a small kingdom resides. And in that kingdom, one merciless king rules over all vampires. Atemu, or Yami, was his name and he was a young ruler. At the age of 14, he became ruler after a mysterious sickness killed his father and he was heavily trained, tutors and mages craming knowledge of everything he need to know, especially with what to do about the growing population of angels that have be sent from heaven to restore order in Domino City.

Now, Yami was looking outside the window of his bedroom, towards the city of Domino where angels have been seen. Vampires have reported back to him that these angels have been assigned to certain people but could easily be taken away as long as their charge is dead. Yami was intrigued with this information and was planning on a trip to the city to get himself an angel of his own.

When he heard about these fascinating yet gentle creatures, he wanted one but knew it would be a hard task but seeing this opportunity come, capturing on should be easy. _'And I will not fail. I just need to find the one for me.'_ he thought.

* * *

Yugi, a young angel with an assignment, was in his dark, dank room. His assignment, a girl with a bad past, left him there. She was all too happy to have an angel but she didn't treat him like an equal or something above her, but much worse. She treated him like a slave, a pawn that would get her fame and fortune. Many people know about the angels and knew they were brought here to protect them from the vampires. They treated their angels as equals but this girl, she couldn't care less.

He was fed regulary but not much and he was only left with a tattered blanket to keep himself warm. A leather collar was around his neck but it wasn't for show or decoration. The worse she had done as of now is sell him off to high paying people who wanted an angel for a night of 'fun', a sin highly frowned upon by the Upper Angels. But unfortuantely, the Uppers had no power over this so any angel that had to deal with it have to figure out a way to get out of it on their own.

Yugi sighed, wings wrapped around him with the blanket over them, hoping for extra warmth, his sensitive ears hearing her melodic breathing up in her warm room. He wished that he could escape from this fate placed upon him but he didn't want to abandon the reason he came here. A part of his mind continued to tell him it best for him to go so he would never be used like a cheap toy to others but he still wanted to keep true to his word. There was a reason that angels were sent to protect people, to keep them safe from vampires that target them.

_'I should just let Anzu be taken away but I can't. Even after everything she put me through for her own selfishness, I promised the Upper Angels I would protect her.'_ he thought before looking out the small window of the basement. _'But maybe, just maybe, there is someone out there that would treat me better than this.'_ he thought before he did his best to fall asleep.

* * *

The next night, Yami was out in the city, looking for an angel he could take as his own. At the same time Anzu, the girl that Yugi was given his assignment to, was dragging Yugi towards the meeting place for her recent customer.

Yami flew overhead, coming pass many angels that roamed out in the night but none intrigued him like he wanted. But as he flew over where Anzu and Yugi were, heading towards the meeting place of her customer, he looked down, spotting them and smirked, already intrigued with her angel. _'He must be the one. The one I want for eternity.'_ he thought, backwinging and hovered above them.

Yugi took the time to look up and seeing the vampire, gasped and stopped, jerking Anzu back as well. She glared back at him. "Come on you fool! We're going to be late!" she said before she saw that he was looking up and saw he was gazing at the vampire._ 'Is he the vampire king, the one that everyone fears to be taken to by his vampires?'_ she wondered, visible fear in her mind but she kept a hard gaze upon him.

He flew down and landed before them, Anzu backing away but Yugi stood still, watching the vampire. _'So, he's a vampire. The vampire king no less. He's nothing like the Upper angels told us.'_ Yugi thought. Yami watched the angel before looking over to Anzu. "I see you brought out your angel. You know how dangerous it is to have such purity out in the black of night." Yami said, his cool, baritone voice bringing shivers down Yugi's spine.

"Well, this particular angel has an appointment with someone that we need to get to and talking with you is making our appointment wait even longer." she said before turning back to Yugi. "Come on, we need to go." she hissed and Yugi snapped his gaze away from the vampire king and looked back to her before lowering his head and nodding. _'I'm not going to let some vampire king ruin my chances at getting more money. Yugi has been doing me good and no vampire is going to take that away from me.'_ Anzu thought as she started walking, dragging Yugi with her.

She was about to walk past the vampire but Yami grasped her arm, keeping her still. "I think your appointment will just have to go the night without anything cause your angel is mine." he whispered. She glared up at him, her grip tightening on Yugi's arm and making him wince in pain. Yami looked down to him, hearing his pain filled whimper and glared back at the girl, his own grip tightening around her arm but not too much as to break her arm.

"You can't do that! This is my highest paying customer and just because a vampire wants something doesn't mean I'm losing my customer!" Anzu said before looking back to Yugi. "Yugi! Go on ahead and don't keep Mr. Koroyashi waiting!" she said, pushing him forward before Yami looked to him and his gaze caught him once more.

"Stay where you are." he whispered before looking back at Anzu. "And as for you, you should be ashamed for using such innocence is such a sinful act just for your own gain. I may be one of darkness but even I won't approve of this. Now learn why people fear me." he said, eyes glowing in the darkness.

She whimpered in fear as his hand left from her arm only to be placed on her shoulder, his other coming up to grasp her head. She shivered in fear as she felt the cold grip of his fingers tighten and she knew death was upon her. "Learn from this. No life is good if you use sin to gain it." he whispered.

Meanwhile, Yugi did as he was told, staying where he stood as Yami dealt with Anzu, killing her off with a swift turning of her head, cracking her neck. Seeing her die brought a forbidden thrill rushing through him and jumped slightly when he heard footsteps coming closer and looked up to gaze once more into those cool, unforgiving ruby eyes that had softened when he looked to him.

_'I still can't believe he saved me. Out of all angels here in the city, I thought I would be the only one unnoticed.'_ he thought. _'Not even one as gracious as him should save an angel such as me. I can't even keep my promises to the Upper Angels.'_

But then he realized, he could've stopped the vampire king from killing Anzu, the best he could at least, but he didn't, only watched with unbridled glee as his charge was dealt with. _'But would that really matter? She did more harm to me. She deserved it.'_ he thought.

"Little one, are you alright now?" he spoke and Yugi looked back up to him.

Looking into those crimson depths of the vampire king, he nodded. "Um, thank you for saving me from her. I thought I would have to deal with Mr. Koroyashi again." Yugi said softly. Yami smiled and took hold of the angel's shoulder. "It was nothing. I'm glad to have come across you." he said, pulling him closer and leaned down, claiming the sweet angel's lips. /Cause I believe I would have never found such a sweeter gift in any other angel./ he whispered passionately through his mind. Yugi gapsed lightly but succumbed into the kiss, kissing back.

_'Such a sin to kiss a being of darkness but how can I resist? He saved me from the cruel person that has treated me nothing but a lower life form and sells me off for other's pleasure. His beauty, such beauty can be only given to an embodiment of darkness. And to think, he chose me out of any other, possibly more beautiful, angel that could've been in the city.'_

Yami broke the kiss with the small angel and gazed into amethyst depths. "Come back with me, little angel. I'll take care of you and keep you away from humans such as her." Yami said, motioning to Anzu's dead form. Yugi looked down to Anzu and them looked to the vampire king. It didn't take him long to come up with an answer. "Yes, I'll go with you." And with that answer, Yugi's once pristine white wings became gray, showing he was now a fallen angel for giving his heart into sin.

Yami unfurled his wings and holding Yugi close, flew off back to his kingdom. _'I wished for an angel, and now I have one. I may have comdemned him into a fallen but I don't care and neither does he, as long as we have each other.'_ he thought.

Yugi was thinking along the same thoughts. _'He is my savior. I wished for someone to help me and he came. He may be a vampire but he is my savior and possibly more.' _he thought, snuggling into the warm chest of the vampire. "Please, don't let me go." Yugi whispered. "Don't worry, I won't. You're mine and no one will have the pleasures of your young, frail body anymore. Your love is only reserved for me now." Yami said and Yugi smiled.

As Yami took his small angel back to the kingdom, he vowed to himself that he will rid of each person that has touched this gentle angel, making sure they will pay in blood for whatever blood they may have shed from Yugi. _'Every wound, every scar, every tear, every blood curdling scream those disgusting humans brought from my angel will be repaid without mercy. A delicate being such as him should have never been fated to a life of this for the expense of another.'_ Yami thought before looking down to the now peaceful angel.

_'I'll watch over you now, little one. No one will ever hurt you again, never soil you body and never scar your mind. You are under my protection and anyone who dares try to take you from me or try to harm you when I am not around will die by my hands. and I'll start with those humans that dare calls themselves "customers of the flesh".'_

* * *

Zypher: And there, that's the end of this one-shot. I'm still taking other suggestions but I may still go with some suggestions that you readers gave me for the second chapter from before. Anyways, hoped you like the small revisions I made to this story and will be waiting for the next chapter. See you soon.


	2. Epilogue

Zypher: Hi all and welcome to the second chapter of Wish I had an Angel. I'm glad you all are happy now that I have it back up. I am too. But for now, let's get on with the chapter. Hope you'll enjoy.

Note: Any monsters that are used in here are from Kingdom Hearts II. Why? I just needed a story to add them in for once and after seeing a few, I knew I just have to place them in somewhere. So none of these monsters belong to me, they belong to the sole creators of Kingdom Hearts II. There will only be slight changes on at least two of them but they still don't belong to me.

Warning: Heavy lemon coming up soon. If you don't like, why are you reading this chapter?

* * *

Wish I Had an Angel

Epilogue

* * *

Once they made it back to the Vampire Kingdom, Yami silently walked back to his room, opening the door with his magic. Once inside, he closed the door and placed the sleeping fallen upon his bed, wrapping a warm sheet around him. The boy smiled softly, happy to have something warm around him and snuggled in further into the warm bed of his new home. Yami smiled softly, glad to see the boy happy and out of harm's way now.

_'Now, to do my mission to get rid of the filth.'_ he thought as he sent out a signal and soon, three shadows grew until they became three monsters. One was a giant black beast, flaming orange fur protruding from his head, horns and the tip of his tail while thorns covered his body. Golden yellow eyes with slit pupils gazed down at his master, red claws balled into a fist and chains connected to shackles rattling softly.

The second was another giant beast but slightly smaller than the first. Blue fur covered most of its body except the back where only a bony tail was shown with a sharp tip at the end. Its head was nothing but a giant dragon skull, sharp teeth showing on the blue and white skull and around his almost non existent neck was a black collar. Large claws scratched the ground lightly as it looked up to its master with the same golden yellow eyes.

The last was an anthropomorphic dragon. Pinkish-red belts curcled around his neck and body in a twisted way, his upper body an off white while the lower was a purpilish-black. In his claws he held a large spear that had a series of four point at the top while at the bottom was three more. He had no eyes but his good hunting skills makes him one to be feared. "What is it you need Master Yami?" the dragon asked.

"Dark Thorn, Living Bone and Dragoon. I have a mission for you. I have some humans to hunt down because of a deed I frown upon greatly. They will be killed by my hands but I will be needing you to help me corner them." Yami said and they nodded. "Whatever you wish Master Yami." Dark Thorn said and they soon left out, leaving Yugi to sleep the night away with no fears.

* * *

Mr. Koroyashi, one of Anzu's favorable customers, muttered incoheretly as he opened the door to his apartment, throwing the keys onto a table. "I can't believe that girl was late. I wanted to have more fun with that angel." he said as he left for his room. He was unaware gold eyes watched him from the shadows.

* * *

After a shower, he went to sit down on his bed. He was blantantly unaware of the shadows gathering into his room until he heard hissing and looked around. "Who's in here?" he whispered. "Your worse nightmare." A voice hissed and soon, he was pinned down on the matress, Dragoon and Dark Thorn holding him by his arms so he wouldn't escape. Yami walked out from the shadows and he gaped. "You-you look like the angel that I always go to." Koroyashi said. Yami hissed in warning, showing his vampire fangs.

"Yes, I know and you will pay for you crimes. The angel you speak of now stays with me and I promise with my dying breath that each person that dared to soil his body will be punished then killed by me." Yami said, glaring down at the man. Koroyashi shivered in fear as he looked into the vampire's steely crimson eyes. "Now first, Dark Thorn, if you will." he said and the beast nodded as the thorns that surrounded his body slid off and wrapped around the man, puncturing his skin easily.

He cried out at the searing pain, blood welling up from the various wounds caused by the thorns. "Now, Living Bone, why don't you come out for a snack." he said and a laugh that almost sounds like a hyena came as Living Bone walked out from the shadows and looked at the prey.

He walked over, causing Koroyashi to scoot back as far as the vines would let him. Dark Thorn and Dragoon backed away as Living Bone climbed onto the bed and glared down at the human that cause Yugi's pain and laughed again before biting down on his right leg, causing him to scream out in pain.

He ripped and tore at the flesh, claws becoming bloody as he tried to dislodge the leg from his body. After a few tugs and ripping tendon and muscle, the leg finally came off with a crack and a howling scream from the man. Living Bone gulped down the leg with ease, none never seeing it even with his neck not being there before he crawled back to Yami's side who patted his head lightly before looking back at the man with the missing leg. He whimpered in searing pain, blood draining from the stump of a leg tremendously.

He walked over to the side of the bed and glared down at the man. "W-what do you want from me?" Koroyashi whispered. "Want? I don't want nothing from you except for your blood to stain my hands in retrospect for my little fallen angel." Yami hissed as his fangs lengthened.

Koroyashi shivered more in fear as he watched the vampire king lean over him, hungry eyes gazing at the main artery on his neck. "This will show you and many others that messing with my angel means death." he hissed softly before biting down harshy on the man's fat neck, gaining a gasp from him but it didn't last long as Yami sucked away all his blood, leaving him a cold corpse.

He lifted his head from the dead body, looking to Dragoon who nodded, seeing the silent request and using his spear, he engraved the mark of the vampire king above Koroyashi's death bed and as silently as they appeared, they were gone to hunt down the rest of Yugi's predecessors.

* * *

They continued their hunt, torturing and killing every single person, leaving nothing but bloody remains and the mark of the vampire king over their death beds to warn others that ever saw it.

It wasn't long before he news of the deaths hit TV stations everywhere.

_/There has been reports that the vampire king had made his way into the city, killing off a series of people.../_

_/Hide yourselves everyone. We don't have any more information on why these attacks are being dealt with but it best to stay safe and out of sight.../_

Yami looked at the recent report with mirth shining in his eyes. "The fools. They really think they'll be able to find out why I killed those pathetic fools. If only they knew." Yami said. His face was now concealed by a hood so no one who was still roaming out now would recognize him. He was one to be feared and anyone would run just so they wouldn't invoke his wrath. _'Everyone but my little angel. He'll never run from me.'_ he thought before he called to Living Bone, Dark Thorn and Dragoon so they could find the last of those that harmed Yugi.

* * *

Once the deed was done, they headed back to the kingdom and thanking his three helpers, they left back to where they came from and Yami headed back to his room. When he got there though, he was in for a shock. Little Yugi was curled up on the bed, crying his little heart out. He ran over and enveloped the child in his arms.

"What wrong, my dear angel? What makes you cry such tears of sorrow?" Yami asked. Yugi looked up before hugging him tight. "I thought I lost you! When I woke, you wasn't there and I thought you left me! I don't want you to leave me. Please, don't leave me." Yugi cried, holding the king tight.

"I will never leave you. You will never be alone in this world little one. I promise you that and my word is law." Yami said, comforting the small angel. "Here, why don't I get you something to eat. You must be hungry since that woman that dared called herself a good caretaker of you probably never fed you." Yami said with a soft smile and Yugi nodded. "I'll be right back. Stay here for me while I bring back the best of delecacies you could ever try." he said as he left out the room. Yugi curled up back in the bed, patiently waiting for Yami to come back since he now knows the king won't leave him like he always feared.

Yugi soon started to doze off but looked up when he heard Yami come back in, holding a dessert tray filled with different desserts. He placed them in front of the young angel and sat down beside him. He picked up a strawberry tart and held it to the angel's lips and watched as he took a dainty bite of the treat before smiling widely and took the dessert, eating it quietly. When he was done with the treat, he had some whipped cream on his nose and Yami leaned down to lick it away, causing the small angel to blush.

The little angel continued to eat his fill, sharing some with the older vampire until the tray was empty. "Thank you, Yami. That was wonderful." he said, shyly looking away from the vampire king. Yami smiled and brought his hand under Yugi's chin, bringing him to face him. "It was nothing little one. But that wasn't all I want to give you." Yami said.

Yugi looked deep into the crimson eyes of the vampire. "What else could you give me? You gave me so much already." Yugi said. "I can also give you my love." Yami said. Yugi gasped lightly and lowered his eyes. "Oh no, I'm not worthy of your love. You deserve more. My body has been tainted by the hands of others and you, an undescribable yet tempting sin, a wondefully gorgeous being of the night such as you should gain better." Yugi whispered but Yami only lifted his body close to him, a hand gently combing through his hair.

"Even so, I have dealt with every single filthy human that has harmed you. Their bodies have been ripped apart by my beasts, leaving nothing but tattered remains in their homes, their souls forever tortured and their blood stains my hands. Like I told you, I will care for you. I did not take you away just so you would be away from those that harmed you." Yami said.

"But...could you learn to love me? A tainted angel?" Yugi asked. "I don't have to..." Yami said, cupping his cheek in his hand.

"Because I already have." he whispered, leaning down to kiss pale lips which Yugi returned happily.

_**-Start of lemon. If you don't like, either skip and wait for the next warning or leave-**_

Yami broke the kiss lightly and looked down to the young angel. "Come, I know you must want a bath." he said and Yugi nodded, about to slip off his lap so he could get up but he kept his arm firmly wrapped around him and got out of the bed, holding onto Yugi quietly and walked into the bath chambers that was part of his room. He placed Yugi down on the cool tiles before he started to draw a bath.

Once the bath was drawn, he looked back to Yugi. "Come on, the bath awaits." Yami said and Yugi blushed, not wanting to disrobe in front of the vampire. Yami saw his shyness and only smiled lightly. "It's alright. Don't be shy." he said and Yugi nodded slowly before gettin rid of his tattered clothing and quietly walked over to the bath, squeaking as Yami picked him up and placed him into the the warm water. Yugi relaxed, holding his wings above the water so he wouldn't get them wet too much since angel wings were a pain to deal with when they are waterlogged.

Yami kneeled down by the bath, taking a cloth and wetted it a bit before grabbing some soap and started to wash Yugi. He purred in content, loving the feeling of Yami's soft hands on his skin. Once he was cleaned, he dipped the cloth into the still warm water and wrung it out before gently cleaning Yugi's wings. The soft caress on his wings almost made the boy fall asleep but Yami gently tapped his shoulder to keep him awake. "Come on, you're done." he said as he stood and reached over to the side, grabbing and holding a big, white, fluffly towel open for him.

He climbed out of the bath and Yami wrapped the towel around him before picking him up once more and headed back into the room. He lied Yugi down on the bed before gazing down at him lovingly. "You are so beautiful, little one. I am so glad to have found you." Yami whispered softly. Yugi looked up to him cutely and smiled.

"I'm glad you found me as well. I really hated my life with Anzu but I didn't want to fail the mission the Upper Angels gave to me. Every night I wish for someone to save me, to love me like I wanted to be loved but every night, that wish never comes true and I'm used as another's plaything." Yugi said solemnly.

"Well, you never have to worry about that anymore. Every person that dared to hurt you is dead and you'll never be used like that again. Also, I believe I can grant the wish you desire so." Yami said as he climbed onto the bed as well. "How?" Yugi asked. "By loving you now and forever." Yami said and he leaned down to kiss him lightly. "Remember what I told you before, I will never have to learn to love you cause I already have and will always ever since I first saw you." he said as he kissed him once again.

Yugi returned the kiss shyly, deep in his mind thinking he still wasn't worthy to the vampire. Yami broke the kiss lightly before smiling down at the angel. "I will tell you now, I don't want you to be afraid of anything I do with you. I can only guess how horribly those 'customers' treated you when you were with them but I assure you, I am not like them and I will never hurt you in any way. Will you trust me with those words said?" Yami asked.

"Yes, I will always trust you. I know you won't hurt me for I have been so too many times already." Yugi said as he lifted a hand to caress Yami's cheek lightly, making the vampire purr. "But I still fear this will hurt though." he said and Yami nodded. "I will do everything I can to not have it hurt you too much." Yami said and he nodded once more, moving his hand away from his cheek and had them now gripping the towel around him lightly.

Yami leaned down to kiss him once more and Yugi, now wanting to be bold for his new love, started to fiddle around with the buckles that was on the other's shirt, unbuttoning it and slipping it off as best as he could. Yami broke the kiss only for that moment to remove his shirt and throw it away somewhere in the room before he continued to kiss the small angel. He soon started to nip down Yugi's neck lightly so he wouldn't draw blood with his fangs before sitting up and gently took Yugi's hands in his own.

Yugi shivered in both fear and rising pleasure and looked up into the loving crimson eyes of the vampire. He smiled and leaned down once more, nuzzling his cheek lightly before his warm breath caressed his ear, making him shiver more. "Are you not scared to reveal your body to me once more? Will you let me see you again without clothing shielding your luscious form from my eyes?" Yami whispered.

"No, I'm not scared anymore. The scars that are upon me means nothing as long as those that caused them are dead and gone. Everything that belongs to me belongs to you as well and no one will take that away from me or you." Yugi said, removing the towel from around him and threw it to the floor.

"I thank you for giving me everything you still hold and I promise you that I wil cherise every gift you give to me no matter how small it is." Yami said before he went to continue his teasing and taunting. Yugi moaned softly as he felt Yami's fangs lightly graze his chest, light kisses being rained down upon him as well. Ones of his hand came to gently comb through his hair and caress his cheek, bringing more lust and desire to the young angel.

After he was done with his chest, he strung kisses down his small stomach, making him laugh softly and then started planting more kisses down pale legs, missing the place where Yugi wished to be touched more than ever.

He never felt like this before, all those times he was with those customers, they never done such loving and rousing acts to him, only used him and caused him pain and riddled him with scars. _'But Yami,'_ he thought, _'he is the embodiment of death itself and yet he treats me with so much care as if I was a porcelain doll. He takes his anger out on those that harm me but when I'm around, he is gentle and nice. Even if I call myself a tainted angel, he still calls me his little one and I don't want that to change.'_

But his thoughts were soon distracted with the burning heat that pooled between his legs. This was a new feeling to him and he wished for something, anything, that will help get rid of it. Yami saw this and smirked lightly. "Is something wrong, little one?" he asked. "Burning...heat...too much..." he whispered shakily and his smirk widened. "Ah, I know what you speak of, little one, and I can easily take care of it for you but only if you do one thing for me." he said and Yugi opened his eyes, never realizing he closed them and looked to him with glazed amenthyst eyes.

"W-what do you want me to do?" he asked softly. "Beg for me, beg for me to touch you, to bring you down deeper into the pool of passion and desire. Do that and I'll give you what you want." Yami said. "Please...please touch me. Make me yours..." Yugi whispered softly and Yami's smirk melted into a satisfied smile. "As you wish, my dear angel." he said and raised a hand to gently grip Yugi's arousal, bringing a long, deep moan from him.

He panted softly, doing his best to watch Yami and see what he was about to do. Lithe fingers gently caressed and stroke the hardened flesh, bringing more moans from the younger until he gripped the base and smirked down at Yugi, crimson eyes flashing with a hidden light. Yugi started to become curious and was about to ask what he was up to before he let out a keening wail as he felt Yami's hot mouth engulf his arousal. His slick tongue gently stroked him from inside his mouth before he started to bob his head to bring in more effect.

Yugi moaned and panted, sweat glistening down his body and wings gently fluttering from beneath him. With what mind that wasn't clouded from the elation of pleasure, he brought in his wings so they wouldn't be in the way. Yami continued to nip and suck at his arousal and just before he could release his load, Yami lifted his head and Yugi groaned. He chuckled softly. "Don't worry, I'm not done yet." he said as he climbed of the bed.

Yug turned his head to watch him and gasped as he watched Yami get rid of the last piece of clothing that revealed his unclothed body and impressive arousal to the young angel. He blushed deeply and turned his head as Yami dug around for some sort of lubricant. Once he found a vial of oil, he walked back to the bed and sat down on the edge and gently turned Yugi's face to his. "You're not scared are you? Cause I will stop if you are." he said and Yugi shook his head. "No, not scared...just surprised." Yugi told him, smiling lightly.

He smiled as well and climbed to sit over him, his arousal brushing Yugi's chest gently. Yugi looked curiously to the king's arousal and then got an idea, raising his hand and gently brushing the hardened flesh. Yami let out a gutteral moan and happy to see a reaction from him, he continued to stroke the flesh, bringing pleased moans from the king above him. Soon enough, Yami stopped him and gently gripped his hand. "Not that I enjoy you pleasing me, I wish to save my release for when I'm inside of you." Yami said as he reached over for the vial and then moved off of Yugi.

He spread his legs gently and sat in between them before coating his fingers in the warm oil. Yugi watched him quietly and them moaned softly as he felt one of his coated fingers enter him gently. He quietly moved his fingers, adding more to stretch him out softly before he was done and moved to lubricate his own arousal. One he was done with that, he looked to Yugi. "Now, this may hurt a little but it won't be as painful as those people did to you." Yami said and he nodded. With that, he gently slipped inside of Yugi, moaning as he felt that warm heat of being inside of Yugi.

He held still, wanting Yugi to adjust to him first and Yugi didn't want to wait, already fallen deep into the pleasure and bucked his hips up, causing them both to moan. Using that as a sign he was ready, he gently started to thrust inside of him. Yugi gripped the sheets around him tightly, closing his eyes as he drowned in the passion of feeling Yami inside of him, gently making love to him that felt like bliss to his shattered soul and tainted mind.

"Please...go faster..." Yugi whispered and Yami complied. Yugi relaxed his tight grip on the sheets and wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him down, not disturbing his work. He lifted his head up to whisper in his ear. "Yami...I want you to bite me." he whispered and Yami looked down to him. "But I can't, I don't want to mar your beautiful skin." he said, caressing a cheek gently before moving his hand down to grip his arousal. Yugi moaned and looked back to him. "Please...I want you to...I trust in you that it won't hurt." he said once more.

His soft voice and the heat of the moment broke all resolve that Yami held with not trying to bite Yugi and he hissed in aroused pleasure and leaned down to bite Yugi in between his neck and shoulder, gaining a keening sound of satisfaction from the younger angel. Keeping his mouth locked on that area, his thrusts became more demanding and he shifted his position slightly that brought out another loud moan from the angel below him. He released his grip upon Yugi's arousal reluctantly and continued with his thrusts, sucking lightly at his neck and taking small pints of his sweet blood.

Those two combined brought Yugi to an early release but Yami continued on and with a growl, he released his warm load into Yugi's sweet form.

_**-End of scene. Hoped you liked-**_

Yugi panted lightly and smiled over to Yami, watching as he finally released his shoulder and licked the bite wound so it would heal faster. He pulled out of his body although both were missing being intertwined with one another. Yami tucked his head beneath Yugi's chin and sighed softly.

"Thank you, little one, for letting me have your love even through everything you went through ever since your life started here on Earth." Yami whispered as he gently stroked Yugi's head. "You're welcome. At least you made me feel things that those people never made me feel at such a time like we shared." Yugi said.

"That's because they only hurt you just because they acted on their lust. I acted on my love for you and that's what made everything feel so good for you and me both." Yami said as he lifted his head to kiss the sweetened lips of his angel before reaching down the side of the bed, gripping the towel that Yugi had and cleaned himself and Yugi off the best he could. "We'll take another bath later. For now, let's go to sleep for day will soon be dawning." Yami said and Yugi nodded as he let out a soft yawn and snuggled further in the soft pillows under his head.

Yami smiled down at him and lifted himself up to lay by his side, wrapping an arm around Yugi who scooted closer to feel his warmth. _'My love is yours and yours is mine The gods will never seperate us and neither wil the Uppers if they ever found out. You are under my protection and that is how it will stay for all eternity. I will always love you, My Fallen Angel.'_ Yami thought before sleep and exhaustion clouded his mind and he fell asleep, his angel asleep beside him.

* * *

Zypher: And that's the end of this story. If I think about it hard enough and have a good plot thought up, I may make a sequel that goes further into the life of Yami and Yugi and the problems that arises once the Upper Angels find out about Yugi's defiance in saving Anzu from the vampire king and their tries to do something about it to bring Yugi back to being an angel once more instead of a fallen. But as always, hoped you have enjoyed this stories and will read many more updates as soon as they come.

Quick Note: I have a scanner now and I have some of my pictures of Aqua drawn up but since I could never draw him the way he currently is now, I attempted as the days went by with his form shifting a little. If you want them posted up on my DeviantART account, tell me and I will do so, placing up a little vote as well to see which out of the four current forms I have drawn you like best. If I ever get a permanent form done, I'll post that up as well.


End file.
